Gas streams often carry particulate material therein. In many instances, it is desirable to remove some or all of the particulate material from a gas flow stream. For example, air intake streams to engines for motorized vehicles or power generation equipment, gas streams directed to gas turbines, and air streams to various combustion furnaces, often include particulate material therein. The particulate material, should it reach the internal workings of the various mechanisms involved, can cause substantial damage thereto. Removal of the particulate material from the gas flow upstream of the engine, turbine, furnace or other equipment involved is often needed.
The invention relates to polymeric compositions with improved properties that can be used in a variety of applications including the formation of fibers, microfibers, nanofibers, fiber webs, fibrous mats, permeable structures such as membranes, coatings or films. The polymeric materials of the invention are compositions that have physical properties that permit the polymeric material, in a variety of physical shapes or forms, to have resistance to the degradative effects of humidity, heat, air flow, chemicals and mechanical stress or impact.
In making fine fiber filter media, a variety of materials have been used including fiberglass, metal, ceramics and a range of polymeric compositions. A variety of fiber forming methods or techniques have been used for the manufacture of small diameter micro- and nanofibers. One method involves passing the material through a fine capillary or opening either as a melted material or in a solution that is subsequently evaporated. Fibers can also be formed by using “spinnerets” typical for the manufacture of synthetic fiber such as nylon. Electrostatic spinning is also known. Such techniques involve the use of a hypodermic needle, nozzle, capillary or movable emitter. These structures provide liquid solutions of the polymer that are then attracted to a collection zone by a high voltage electrostatic field. As the materials are pulled from the emitter and accelerate through the electrostatic zone, the fiber becomes very thin and can be formed in a fiber structure by solvent evaporation.
As more demanding applications are envisioned for filtration media, significantly improved materials are required to withstand the rigors of high temperature 100° F. to 250° F., often 140° F. to 240° F. and up to 300° F., high humidity 10% to 90% up to 100% RH, high flow rates of both gas and liquid, and filtering micron and submicron particulates (ranging from about 0.01 to over 10 microns) and removing both abrasive and non-abrasive and reactive and non-reactive particulate from the fluid stream.
Accordingly, a substantial need exists for polymeric materials, micro- and nanofiber materials and filter structures that provide improved properties for filtering streams with higher temperatures, higher humidities, high flow rates and said micron and submicron particulate materials.
A variety of air filter or gas filter arrangements have been developed for particulate removal. However, in general, continued improvements are sought.